Meins!
by Feuchen
Summary: Dialog-only Ff zu Aomine&Kuroko :)


p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Tetsu ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Was ist, Aomine-kun?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Warum siehst du mich so an?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Ich dachte ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„... ja?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„... uhm … ach nichts."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Was ist? Sag schon!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Das ist … mir peinlich ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Vor mir muss dir doch nichts peinlich sein."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Mh ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Tetsu!?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Das ist ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Tetsu, warum wirst du so rot?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Stimmt es, dass … uhm ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Hä? Sprichst du jetzt mal aus, was du sagen willst?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Haben Kise-kun und Aomine-kun sich letztlich wirklich … uhm … geküsst?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„... Wie kommst du darauf, Tetsu!?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Tetsu?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Ich habe … es gesehen ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Wa- hast du uns beobachtet, Tetsu?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Nein."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Aber du hast es gesehen."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Kise-kun und Aomine-kun haben mich nicht mehr bemerkt."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Was läuft zwischen Kise-kun und Aomine-kun?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Da … da läuft gar nichts! Das war … ein einmaliger Ausrutscher! Viel wichtiger ist, dass du dich gefälligst bemerkbar machen sollst, wenn so etwas passiert!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Das habe ich, Aomine-kun."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„... Tetsu ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Mag Aomine-kun Kise-kun lieber als mich?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Natürlich nicht. emDu/em bist immerhin mein Partner, Tetsu."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Das meine ich nicht."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Hm?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„... Ist Aomine-kun in Kise-kun verliebt?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„... Wie kommst du darauf, Tetsu? Ich sagte doch, dass war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Okay."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Tetsu, warum -"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Ich will der einzige sein, der Aomine-kun küssen darf."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Tetsu ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Ich will für immer der Einzige für dich sein, Aomine-kun."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Du bist … die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben, Tetsu."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„... Wirst du noch mal mit Kise-kun …?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Wa-was? Nein, natürlich nicht! Moment, was weißt du alles?!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„TETSU!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Aomine-kun wird ja rot."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Das ist ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Aomine-kun ist süß, wenn er rot wird."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Tetsu, hör auf dich zu amüsieren!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Aomine-kun und Kise-kun geben auch ein süßes Paar ab."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„TETSU?!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Trotzdem gehört Aomine-kun nur mir ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„... Du machst mich fertig, Tetsu ..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Ich liebe dich."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Ich liebe dich auch, Tetsu."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„Und ich liebe es, dich und Kise-kun zu beobachten."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; min-height: 14px; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 28.4px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial; text-align: left;"„... Ach, halt die Klappe, Tetsu."/p 


End file.
